


Sweet Practice

by kurenohikari



Series: Sweet Tears and Sweet Love [1]
Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sadness, getting stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: After loosing against Tennouji's team and having her ex-team saying that they wanted to part ways to practice on their own, Ichigo is left alone and helpless. Especially once she discovers that they had skipped a year and next year they'll be in different levels of school. Fear of being alone and left behind by her friends get the best of her and impulse her on improving her technique. With all these in mind she asks the school for a chance to have the same possibility as the sweet's princes, they end up accepting but with the condition that she is able to study a whole year of school in a summer and show them that she has the ability of a high school student.Accepting the challenge she demands her parents to spend the vacations with his uncle so he could help her get better as a patissiere, they accept only with the condition of going with her. However, it was harder than she had expected. Tired and feeling defeated she starts to give up... until she meets Julian. Will he help her? Will they became friends? Or something else?





	1. A sweet meeting

Ichigo sighed tiredly as she rested against an apple tree, from her grandmother's fruits garden behind her uncle's shop, with Vanilla at her side eating from the strawberry pie that her uncle had made for her. Ichigo was so tired and sad that she didn't even have apetite for her favourite sweet, something that worried her sweet spirit greatly. However, the small patisserie didn't notice her she was still thinking about what her uncle had told her earlier:

_"Mmm, well done Ichigo! You've improved a lot in such short span of time" Hikaru praised her niece "Not only that, your mother and dad told me how good you are progressing with your school studying. Even if it takes them quite a lot of patients and time to get you to concentrate on their lesson"_

_She had only arrived two weeks ago but he has been working her like never since then. He had told her that the principle problem was that she had entered one of the best patisserie schools with cero training before hand, and then she had been thrown into a lot of advanced recipes without explanation expecting her to know it already. He had also assured her that it wasn't her mistake but the school's, so he had started teaching her the basics, so she can earn a base for her technic to improve, and practicing them with simple and homemade recipes. Such as: muffins, cookies, puddings, among others. Hikaru also gave her a book for beginners in patisserie, telling her that her principle mistake was always relying on the sweet princes to teach her how to do everything or explain whatever she didn't understand. However, what she must have done besides that was to make research and be more learn on her own._

_"_ _What?" Ichigo asked as she noticed his troubled frown._

 _"_ _You need to improve your decoration Ichigo" he answered her, feeling a bit bad when her crestfallen smile but soon shook it off because she was there to learn, not to be spoiled "It is good that you practice and improve in what you are good at, but when you see that you have a weak point that's what you attack and practice even more on. Especially on your case"_

 _"_ _My case?" Ichigo asked very confused "You mean a beginner?"_

 _"_ _No, well partly but not exactly what I meant. You see Ichigo, you've still haven't found your speciality. My mother and I specialized on fruit sweets, Kashino-san wants to be a chocolatier, Andou-san specializes on Japanese sweets and Hanabusa-san in caramel sculptures and flower base cakes. But you hadn't decided what you want to be, yes you know that you want a small shop one day that is popular and sells sweets that make people smile. However, have you ever stopped and thought what kind of sweets?" her uncle's question froze her on her spot, after all she had never thought about that._

 _"_ _A fruit sweets patisserie?" Ichigo had anted to sound sure, but at last her statement ended as a question._

 _"_ _Are you sure about that? Just because your grandmother and I decided to specialize on fruit sweets doesn't mean you have to" Hikaru assured his niece, not wanting to pressure her on a path that wasn't for her "But you need to figure out that, because that's how you know what you need to reinforce first. As Kashino-san's case is tempering._

"Ichigo!" shouted Vanilla worriedly, she had been calling out for her partner for ten minutes already and had no answer from her, she could only got Ichigo's attention when she had hit her with her magic spoon "I've been calling out for you for ten minutes! What's wrong?" Vanilla asked concerned.

"I was thinking about my conversation with my uncle" Ichigo replied, sighing and looking up at the sky.

"About finding out what kind of patisserie you want to be?" asked Vanilla softly, knowing that these last weeks had not been kind for her friend "Did you really mean when you said that you wanted to specialize on fruit sweets?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" exclaimed a frustrated and confused Ichigo, startling her poor sweet spirit "Sorry Vanilla, is that I've been so sure that I wanted to follow my grandmother's foot steps. But right nowÂ¦ I am not so sure about that. I just don't know what I want to do anymore.

"Ichigo..." Vanilla murmured, worried for her patisserie.

"Then you'll just have to try everything until you find what's right for you" a voice behind them said, causing both females to squeak in surprise "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the silver haired boy apologized "I am Julie Gateau, and this si my sweet spirit Shanti" he presented himself politely to the still shocked girls "We are starting to work on your uncle's shop since tomorrow, is nice to finally meet my other colleague"

"I... ano... Hi!" she suddenly stood up, standing rigidly not knowing how to react at such a polite and elegant boy "My name is Ichigo, this is Vanilla" she finally said, once she had calmed down her rapid beating heart "Nice to meet you! Let's work together and have some fun!" she extended her hand for him to shake, but he had other plans. Julie took Ichigo's hand carefully, kneeled on one knee and kissed her hand sweetly "He!!!!" Ichigo exclaimed shocked once again, Vanilla not very far away.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Amano-san, please call me Julie" he told her before getting up "I am really disappointed you didn't win the Cake Gran Prix, I liked your team's work much more than Tennouji" he confessed, making her blush.

"Really?" she asked embarrassed but content that someone preferred her over Tennouji-senpai.

"Yes, it was very creative and beautiful. I've been wanting to meet the human able to create such a thing for a while now" he assured her "Also, I have a peculiar request for you"

"What is?" she asked, after changing confused looks with Vanilla.

"I would like to be your other teacher, I think that I'll be able to help you find what kind of specialization you want to follow" he requested.

"Heeee?!!!!! Really?!!!!" Vanilla and Ichigo exclaimed very surprised.

Yes, may I?" he asked again.

 _What else can we loose?_ Vanilla told her silently with a look, as she shrugged when Ichigo looked at her for an answer.

"Ok! Take well care of me from now on Julie, and please call me Ichigo!" she replied happily for having another helping hand.

"Let's work hard Ichigo" Julie said kindly.

"Yey!" exclaimed bother Vanilla and Ichigo, causing the other two to chuckle, laughter soon followed. They stayed there for a while longer, getting to know each other until it got dark and was time to get back inside.

 _Maybe I am not as alone as I thought_ , thought Ichigo with a smile as she gazed towards Vanilla teasing Shanti and a smiling Julie.


	2. A sweet revelation

"You need to relax" stated, well more likely demanded, Julie "You've been practicing and studying none stop for a month since I've come here" he said "And your progress is outstanding, as I expected from you. I have to admit that I was quite surprised when you asked me to help you learn to decorate sweets and make sculptures, both big and small. After all that has always been your weak point, but right now you could easily compete with the team C of St. Marie's High School. I know, I know that you want to reach the team A level. But listen to me before protesting, you need to rest your mind and body. Your parents... everyone is worried at how much you are forcing yourself. You who would normally rather do anything else, have already gone to the city to take your exams in Health, Japanese and Home Economic. Also, they've told me that you are already half way through Social Studies, which is a lot considering that it is a combination of Geography, History (both World and Japanese), Sociology, Politics, Economics and Civics. Not to mention that Hikaru-san and I've been working you non stop whenever you are in the kitchen. From baking, to candy sculptures, then to Japanese sweets, and back to chocolate. We've been all driving you crazy with how much material you've been incorporating these last six weeks, especially us that added research material to your school work load. Now we've notice how much we have been pushing you, you have been pushing yourself".

"You don't get it!" exclaimed Ichigo, surprising Julie, Vanilla and Shanti with her sharp tone "I've still have half Social Studies to go through, and as you mention is a lot, French, in which I am a disaster, Science and Mathematics, which I just can't understand at all! Luckily my elective class that is Art I've already passed it, since I am good at drawing but only that. In the next month and half I won't be able to get all of that finished! And to add another failure more, I haven't found my specialization yet!".

"Enough!" demanded a firm and angry Julie, getting everyone to obligue since he never raises his voice. Also, he looked kind of scary "You will get through it all just in time, and you'll do perfectly. I know it. Don't worry about French I'll teach you, and you'll see how easy it is" Of course, if you don't notice me using my Sweet Kingdom's magic on you to make you learn faster while I do it, he thought wincing inwardly, But it's only in French, her cooking skills, which are the most important, improved on their own "You parents told us that the only problem you are having in Social Studies is how much information there are, but you are intelligent, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you'll finish it quickly. Science... well, I'll leave that to your parents, they'll teach it to you and you'll understand it. Leave Mathematics to me, I have an special lesson for you later on. And if you are worried about your specialization, do you know how many patissieres change theirs during Middle School and High School? How many enter college without knowing what they want to follow in patissiere? Your friends are very lucky of knowing what they want to follow, I can assure you that they are one of the only few that do at St. Marie's school" Julie calmed his friends down, smiling softly when his words seemed to reassure her "Now go get ready, that your uncle and his hard working patissieres were invited to a wedding thank to your amazing wedding cake design".

"What?! Really?!" Ichigo exclaimed surprised "I have nothing to wear!" she began to panic, only to be calmed down by her friend.

"Relax, I've got you something ready. Just go get ready, ok?" Julie told her.

"Yes, thank you so much Julie... I really don't know what I would have done without you these last few weeks" she confessed, hugging him tightly by impulse.

Embarrassed she just bowed her head rigidly saying her thank you and left the room, skipping upstairs towards her bedroom. She and Julie have been staying at the two rooms upstairs the shop, in case they needed to stay late or wake up early to practice. When Ichigo reached her room she gasped at the beautiful dress on her bed, it was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And it was her size!

"Wow! You look amazing Ichigo!" Hikaru commented when she descended the stairs.

"See I told you" said Vanilla giggling "Now, let's have some fun!" she exclaimed flying away rapidly.

"Shanti make sure she doesn't get lost" Julie murmured to her sweet spirit.

"Thank you uncle" Ichigo said blushing "You both look quite handsome as well" she commented, noticing how well the blue suit looked on Julie and the white one on Hikaru "Are we all ready to go?".

"Yes, we are" replied Julie.

He extended his arms for her to grab, as a good gentleman should do.They didn't drive there because the place was close, so they walked there. Ichigo was glad that the weather was hot, otherwise she would be freezing with the dress she was wearing. When they've reached the church they were greeted by the groom, who looked as if he was the happiest man alive. It impressed Ichigo greatly, not only that the whole event did. Watching two people promise their love for each other until death parts them away took her breath away, but nor just that. Two families merging together, new friendships being formed and the expressions of pure joy of the groom and bride were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Especially the moment when they had to cut the cake, watching everyone munching the creating she and Julie had made together and saying how pretty it was and how delicious... it just brought tears to her eyes. She had never been so happy in her life.

"You have a talent for wedding sweets, specially cakes Ichigo" commented Julie, as they stood silently at a corner of the big salon, watching people dance, talk and laugh "You didn't only convey your wishes of happiness and a long marriage through the cake, you were also bale to put the emotions of the newly husband and wife in it too. You were able to show how much they love each other in your cake, feeling that weren't even yours. Not everyone can do that".

"Thank you" murmured Ichigo, not knowing what to do with such a great praise.

"Don't thank me I am just saying the truth, you took this task with a seriousness that neither your family, I, Shanti or Vanilla had seen before. You bought a lot of wedding magazines to know what colours were in season, the symbols of weddings, the history, what is in fashion and examples on wedding cakes. Not only that you also asked the groom and bride a lot of questions about their preferences, how they fell in love and about themselves so the cake would fit them as a glove. And with that you created a beautiful decoration, which breaks with the routine type of cakes that I've been seeing lately in wedding" Julie told her, with a serious expression on his face that she had never seen before.

Ichigo had to admit that what he said was true, even with how modest she was. After all, as strange as it might seem her cake design was very colourful and unusual. It was a five circular layer cake, each one smaller than the one beneath it. All of them covered in a sugar coverture, but each one in different colours. The base was in a night blue sky colour, and she had painted in black how they both met each other while taking their dogs in a late walk. The second one was in a lilac colour and it showed their first date, in the same park and with their dogs. Then she chose pink for the third one and showed how the first moment they confessed their love for each other, under their favourite tree from the park where they met. The layer number four was in an orange colour and showed the proposal, under the same tree they confessed their love and bench they sat on their first date. Lastly the layer number five was in a yellow colour and she painted what she had imagined would be the wedding. At the top of it all, Ichigo made a black caramel sculpture of two hearts together, symbolizing their eternal love. The different colours were chosen carefully to display how the sky proceeds from night to dawn, trying to express that their love proceeded slowly but steady until the very end.

Ichigo had stayed very late at night trying to catch the colours of how the sky proceeded and trying to make sure that the sugar coverture would show it. Not to mention how much time she spent with Julie trying to make the heart look perfect, she really admired Satsuki for making it look so easy. In other words she had never worked so hard in any creation before, but it wasn't a pain or bothersome. In reality she had never had so much fun in her life before.

"Does that mean that..." Ichigo started to talk but was cut off by a pile of magazines and books "How to create the perfect wedding" she read out loud the first title "What is this?".

"Research material" Julie replied "I took the time to look them out for you, we'll start practicing them tomorrow but right now let's dance and enjoy the party. Vanilla put them in a Magic Card for Ichigo, would you?".

"Of course" the sweet spirit replied, doing as he asked.

"By the way Ichigo, congratulations on finally finding your specialization" Julie said, before dragging her into the dance floor.

"You knew, didn't you?" she accused softly "You knew that I would end up specializing in wedding sweets".

"Since the first moment your eyes lit up at the prospect of making a wedding cake, but let's leave that for another day. Now let's have fun" proposed Julie, and fun they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Tumblr link, for you to find the cake I was referring to: http://kurenohikari.tumblr.com/image/151841354303  
> And this one is for the dress Ichigo was wearing at the wedding: http://kurenohikari.tumblr.com/image/151841409423


	3. A sweet lesson

"Why can't I understand it at all?!" complained Ichigo as she stared at her Mathematics' book "Why did I end up being able to master Chemistry, but Physics and Maths are impossible!"

"Do we really need to get into that again Ichigo? Nothing is impossible, you are the one that always defends that with your sweets and determination. You work hard each and every day, and the results are showing. You passed your Social Studies test and the French one" Hikaru tried to calm his niece down "You already finished with all the contents of Chemistry, you only have two more subjects. You can do it, just relax and trust yourself. Why don't you go out, breath some fresh air and try to think about how did you finally manage to comprehend Chemistry. It might end up helping you to master Mathematics and Physics".

Even if she didn't want to, Ichigo followed her uncle's wished and went for a walk. As to be expected she ended up at a sweets' shop and ordered a strawberry crep to turn up her spirits.

 _How did I master Chemistry, eh?_ , Ichigo thought sadly and then sighed tiredly, all these practice was taking a toll on her. However, she couldn't give up now, she only had a month left of summer vacations.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Vanilla asked her worriedly.

"Is that I learned Chemistry by relating it to sweets, on how to play with the compositions of the ingredients, especially the colours" the patisserie told her sweet spirit "But I can't do that with Physics and Maths, how can they be related with sweets?!"

"That's not completely true" a feminine sweet voice protested. Both Ichigo and Vanilla turned their heads around to see a tall slender blonde beautiful woman standing behind them, with a black haired male sweet spirit "Nice to meet you Amano Ichigo-san, since I've gotten here I've heard a lot about you" now that she had talked more, Ichigo was able to notice the strong French accent of the woman "May I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course!" Ichigo exclaimed, once she had snapped out of her trance "Excuse me miss, but who are you?".

"My name is Charlotte Francoise, I am a patisserie from Paris. My specialization is wedding sweets just like you" the beautiful woman told Ichigo "And this is my sweet spirit Pepper".

"Nice to meet you Francoise-san and Pepper-san" both girls replied.

"What are you doing in this small town in Japan?" Ichigo asked confused, if she lived in Paris she would only leave to come visit her family here in Japan.

"My fiancÃ©" is from here and he wanted to celebrate out wedding in his hometown she answered.

"Another wedding?!" Ichigo asked excitedly, to then blush embarrassed at her out burst "Sorry".

"No need dear, I've heard a lot of you these last weeks. A lot of mothers, clients from your uncle's shop, wishing that they had such a talented daughter as you or son as Gateau Julie-san. Or people praising your wedding cakes, not only on how tasteful they were but on how beautiful as well. Each perfect for each occasion Charlotte told her, shocking her to silence. But not into a trance, these last weeks she has been getting a lot of praises and has gotten better on receiving them I've seen pictures and let me tell you that your work is amazing, you've got a natural talent. But I can still notice the obvious research and work you've put in each cake... that's why I want to give you a few classes".

"What?!" both Ichigo and Vanilla shouted shocked.

"Yes, not a lot because I am still preparing my wedding and then I am leaving to my honey moon, but I have enough time to give you a few tips and sharpen a few rough edges of your technique" confirmed the blonde woman.

"Thank you very much!" Ichigo exclaimed very grateful at the offer she was getting, a professional patisserie specialized in wedding sweets wanting to help her... it's like a dream coming true!

"As for how to relate Maths and Physics with sweets, if you are specializing in wedding cakes you more than anyone should know how to do that" Charlotte told her seriously "You need to be able to measure the weight of layers and adorns, or the cake won't be able to hold itself and crumble. Especially when you are using marzipan towers to hold the different layers of the cake. And to do that you'll need a good management in mathematics" Ichigo looked down at her crep with a troubled expression "Calm down Amano-san, you can do it if you are determined. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave".

"Wow... that was eventful" commented Vanilla not knowing what was going on, they were a lot of coincidences going on here. But as they were helping Ichigo became a better patisserie she wasn't complaining too much.

At the entrance of the shop, Julie stood with a victorious smile thinking: _Everything is going accord the plan, just a few more tests and she'll be ready._

"Ichigo, what a coincidence to see you here" Julie lied smoothly, as he sat on the seat in which Charlotte was just a few minutes ago "Taking a break from Mathematics?"

"Do you remember the first wedding we went to? When you said that you have a special Mathematic class for me?" Ichigo asked, and only continued when she received a nod from Julie "I am ready for it now!" she stated, raising her head with the most determined expression she had ever worn.

_Yeah... only a few more tests..._


	4. A sweet disaster

"Slow down Ichigo" demanded Julie "You can't rush tempering, you must take your time. Like this" he stood behind her, grabbing her hands and guiding her through the process.

At that moment all the confusion Ichigo had been feeling, since she had met Julie, vanished. She noticed that unlike with Kashino when he taught her the basics of tempering, her heart didn't beat faster and she didn't feel like her legs were weak. Her face didn't turn read as a tomato and she didn't wish she could stay like that forever...she felt like she always does in Julie's presence. Ichigo noticed then that the feeling she held for Julie weren't the same she felt for Kashino, but rather were closer to the ones she felt for Hanabusa and Andou. But if she didn't feel for Makoto the same as she felt for the rest of her friends, what does she feel for her favourite chocolatier? Suddenly she stiffened at a crazy thought that bumped into her head. She couldn't... could she?

"I think that is enough for now" stated Julie, freeing Ichigo from his hold "What were you thinking just now? I believe that is the first time that you space out during practice".

"Mako... I mean Kashino. I was thinking about Kashino" she answered absentmindedly, not noticing the look of pure jealousy and hurt in Julie's face "You know Julie, he is a sadist, mean and short tempered snobby genius. But he was the one that had always pushed me to be better, to improve and get to his level so I could stand next to him without feeling ashamed. And whenever I felt lost or like I didn't know what to do, he always had the right words to encourage me to keep on moving. Even if he only thinks of me as an incompetent, pig, clumsy and naiA sweve girl, he is the one I think about these last months whenever I want to give up" by now tears were rolling freely down her cheeks, breaking not only her heart but Vanilla's, Shanti's and Julie's "He broke my heart when he proposed training on our own from now on, of going in different paths... he surely can't stand my annoying presence anymore. But what hurt me the most is that he... they never said anything about skipping a year to me. I believed that we were a team, always together... but I was wrong...".

"He is an idiot!" snapped Julie, dragging her into a comforting bear hug "If he can't see what an incredible girl he has in love with him, he does not deserve you".

"Love?... So that's why I feel for Kashino, I am in love with him" Ichigo sighed, almost dreamily, snuggling closer to Julie. Again not noticing how her words caused her friend pain. The peaceful moment was broken by the sound of Ichigo's mobile phone ringing "Moshi, moshi... Francoise-sensei! Shouldn't you be getting ready for you wedding?".

"Everything is a disaster Ichigo!" the panicked tone of her sensei concerned the brown haired a patisserie "There was a car crash and the patisseries I hired won't be able to make it here, luckily the cooks could but we can't have a wedding without the sweet table and specially without a wedding cake! I would do it myself, but with getting ready for my wedding I can't make it on time either. Is your uncle there?".

"No, he left to a neighbour town for some fresh fruits they cultivate there. He won't be coming until tomorrow" answered Ichigo lamenting it dearly "But Julie and I are here, just tell us what you need and we will help you as much as we can".

"Ichigo..." murmured Charlotte, moved by the honesty and kind heart of her student "My son and his girlfriend are students from the St. Marie's French campus, they must be already at the kitchen doing their best. Could you help them?".

"Of course!" she replied without a second thought.

"My son is Nicolas Francoise, he is a year older than you. And his girlfriend is Lemon Yamagishi, she is a year younger. But both of them are great patissieres, so much that they skipped a year each" Charlotte informed her "My son will take care of the sweets with licor, which is his speciality, I am sure that Julie won't mind handling the chocolate ones, since it is what he is best on. You just focus on the wedding cake, and Lemon-chan will do the rest. But if you all want to finish on time and make it the best performance you had ever done you must work together, it might not be a problem for you but Lemon-chan... she doesn't believe in friendship or partnership very much".

 _Kind of like Makoto at the beginning..._ Ichigo thought. _Makoto?! Since when do I call him that?!_ Â  Â  Â  Â  Â 

"Don't worry Francoise-sensei, we'll do our best and we'll succeed" Ichigo assured her teacher "Now go and get ready for the best night of your life".

"You are the best petite fraise*" replied Charlotte before ending up the phone call.

"What was that about?" demanded to know Julie.

"We have a lot of work to do" was the only reply he got.

Later on, in the kitchen of the best salon of the town, a fight erupted.

"We don't need your help! We can do this on our own!" Lemon shouted at Ichigo, feeling insecure and threatened by her presence. After all she was a great patissiere scouted by Henri-sensei himself and a student of her boyfriend's mother.

"Lemon-chan! We need to work together if we want to finish on time, you don't have to do it all on your own. That's what friends and partners are for, we can work together and I am sure that we will succeed. Needing help doesn't mean that you lack aptitude or are weak" Ichigo protested, trying to make her see that there was no need to feel ashamed of team work.

"I... I can't..." Lemon started stuttering, not wanting to hear anymore of it because she would end up believing the honest words of her senpai.

"Lemon, I think that it's time for you to stop being so stubborn" Nicolas told her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her sweetly and so intimately that the rest averted their eyes to give them some privacy.

"I think so too, Lemon" Mint, Lemon-chan's sweet spirit, said "Listen to Vanilla-senpai and Ichigo-senpai, they are as amazing as Henri-sensei and Charlotte-san said she is".

"Ok, guide us captain" Lemon relented, knowing when she was defeated.

After that everything ran smoothly, even though each one had an specific task whatever they did helped the others on the team on their sweets. Such as the chocolate made by Julie helped Nicolas with his licor sweets. Or the lemon cake that Lemon-chan did, helped Ichigo to finish the base of the wedding cake. They kind of just clicked together, as if their team had been working with each other for a while now. Their group work after the fight and reconciliation was excellent, so much that it made Ichigo miss her time with the Sweet Princes. Especially since they worked together as well as she did with the Sweet Princes. The only difference being that eve if Lemon called her captain, the one leading the team was Julie not her... not that she was protesting, he was a great leader after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Petite fraise (French) = Little strawberry (English).


	5. A sweet lie

"The cake is amazing Ichigo-senpai!" exclaimed Lemon, skipping towards the older patissiere making her light-blue dress flow with her movements. It was kind of shocking the big change of character that Lemon-chan went through in only a few hours, from envy towards Ichigo to idolize her "The way you managed to the lemon cake with the strawberry cream in the middle is delicious, not to add what a great idea was to instead of using a sugar coverture as it is common, you used a white chocolate one. That was brilliant! And it looks so good!".

"Lemon, amour*, stop scaring poor Ichigo away. Why don't you better come and dance with me?" Nicolas said, dragging his girlfriend towards the dance floor.

"Nicolas never change" his sweet spirit Bell said, before flying in front of Vanilla and bowing "Can you give me this dance my lady?" he asked politely to his girlfriend, which when Ichigo found out about was very surprised.

"Of course!" Vanilla accepted happily, and both flew/danced away.

"That girl should have said it with more poise but she was right, your cake is very good"  a female voice said behind Ichigo, who turned around quickly in surprise, only to find a married couple in their mid-forties that reminded her a lot of Makoto and his sister... but that could only be a coincidence, or not? "It is nice to know that young people like you work very hard and are so good at something, I was the same when I was studying to be a doctor".

"Me too... and my brother as well. He is a chocolatier, and I am sure that he would have praised the coverture and decorations you made with white chocolate" the man said.

"If you talk about chocolate I am really not that good" Ichigo protested with an embarrassed blush "You must taste Kashino's chocolate, he is the best when you are dealing with chocolate!".

"Kashino?" the woman asked, almost breathlessly.

"Yes, Makoto Kashino. He works very hard every day, more than I do. He is kind of my inspiration for never giving up. Even when having his family against him and his decision of being a patisserie, he never gave up his dream and works so hard to be on the top, day and night. And if we talk about chocolate, I believe that there is no one as good as him in the whole St. Marie's Japanese branch" Ichigo said, not knowing why she had this necessity of talk about Makoto to these two strangers.

"He works that hard for it? It isn't only a whim?" the man asked almost in desperation, as if he needed the reassurance and felt very guilty about something.

"Of course he does! I've never seen anyone take something so seriously or work so hard for something before in my entire life! Also, even if he is a short tempered sadist sometimes, whenever he works with chocolate I've never seen him so happy or so in peace" replied Ichigo, jumping at the defence of Makoto as soon as he was insulted... as she always does "I believe that he doesn't need the help of anyone, that he will make his own dream come true with his determination, persistence and hard work... he is kind of like a genius too, so that helps as well".

"You seem to be very good friends" the woman commented with a kind and soft smile, something that Ichigo didn't expect. Because even when they were complementing her, their words seem void and false. However, she must have said something that stuck a cord because they looked so pained and... guilty? "What is your name?".

"Ichigo Amano" the brown haired patisserie answered with a big smile "And Kashino and I are friends! We worked together all the way through the Cake Grand Prix, only to end up second against a high-school team".

"Even if you didn't win, going against student that are older and have more experience than you and end up second is a very good result, and it shows how good you are as a team" the man praised her, eyes twinkling with... pride?

 _I must be seeing things,_ thought Ichigo, _I better say goodbye and take a stroll through the outside garden. All the hard work for hours without a break must have tired me._

She did just that, but what she didn't expect from her little walk was to hear Julie say something that broke her trust in him.

"Prince Julian it is time to tell Ichigo the truth" Shanti said "She had passed the final test and we are running out of time".

"I know Shanti, I didn't work so hard on her for nothing" Julie... no, Julian replied "I will convince Ichigo, Nicolas and Lemon to help us. Ichigo will be easy she already trusts me and owns me her help".

 _Own him something? Aren't we friends who can ask the other anything?! Has he have been using me all this time for his own gain and not because he trusted my patisserie abilities? Was all our friendship a whole sweet lie?!_ Ichigo screamed in her head in anguish, her heat broke into two and it was so painful that she didn't notice a sob slipping out of her lips.

"Who is there?!" demanded to know Julian, and gasped when the one hearing their conversation stepped into the light "Ichigo... let me explain!".

"Go on then" countered the brown haired girl "Explain to me why our whole friendship is based on a lie?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to my Tumblr page, for the cake Ichigo and the team made for the wedding on this chapter: http://kurenohikari.tumblr.com/post/152182775253/the-wedding-cake-of-charlotte-francoise-in-the  
> *Amour (French) = Love (English).


	6. A sweet truth

"Let's go and get the rest of the team, then I'll explain everything" Julian told Ichigo calmly, treating as he would to a cornered animal.

"We are getting _my_ team, you lost the right to be part of it when you lied to us and used us for your own benefit for... for whatever you are here for!" exclaimed Ichigo in anger, shocking everyone by the strong attitude and confidence she was showing at the moment. That wasn't the old Ichigo, but the new and improved version.

Julian smiled slyly, proud of her and his hard work, which made it possible to achieve this objective "Right" he said, smile still on place "Let's get _your_   team and then I'll explain why I kept my secret, and what it is".

"Good" the brown haired patisserie sighed, feeling strange by her own behaviour. The she turned around on her heels and began gathering the whole team of patisseries and sweet spirits.

"Ichigo-senpai, why did we leave the party?" Lemon asked confused, not liking the grim look on her senpai's face.

"Julie here is about to tell us" she replied... well, almost growled. If something she really hated was people lying to her and using her trustful character for their own benefit.

"Let's better begin with who I am" started Julie "I am not really Julie Gateau, but Julian son of the Sweet's Queen and future king of the Sweet's Kingdom" that confession shocked everyone in the room, in exception of Shanti who already knew "I was sent to the human world, as every royal of my kingdom, by orders of our mother in search of a team of patisseries. You see, there has been lords and ladies that had began voicing out their disgust on the fact that sweets' spirits are teaming up with 'lower' humans who do not deserve the right of being called patisseries".

"What? Do they want to take away our partners just because they believe that some humans don't deserve to be patisseries?!" exclaimed Nicolas angrily, fearing the idea of parting away of Bell.

"No, they are planning of taking your partners away because they believe that every human is pathetic, inferior and undeserving of the sweets' kingdom" replied Julian, making the temperature of the room drop at least ten degrees "In response to that uproar my mother, the queen, had decided that every royal must go to the human world and collect a team of patisseries that are partnered with a sweets' spirit and return to the Sweet's Kingdom".

"What for?" asked Ichigo with a stronger voice than she has expected, but the last thing that she wanted to do right now was bother and preoccupy the rest with her problems... as she always does. She was the leader of the team and she had to act as so.

"For a competition" answered Julian, smiling widely while he admired his work. _Things are getting better and better every moment_ , he thought smugly "The winner will take the decision of what will happen with the fate of the sweet spirits in earth and their patisseries".

"Why doesn't the queen just declare that there will be no change?!" complained Lemon, hugging Mint very closely to her.

"Because she was the one that gave out the order of letting the sweet spirits come to this world, the royals believe that someone impartial should make the decision. If my mother refuses that she will have a revolution, we can't risk that" Julian told them "But we either can let those xenophobic snobs make the decision... I need to win. Will you be that team that will take me to the victory?".

"Us?!" asked Lemon startled "There must be way better patisseries than us out there!".

"By experience and technic maybe, but all of you have something that makes you even more worthy than them" Julian told her with determination and a seriousness that shut her up.

"What?" this time was Nicolas the one that asked.

"I can't tell you now, but you'll see it soon enough" Julian replied cryptically "Will you follow me then?" the prince asked again "You don't have to fear about your lives here, my mother made sure that no human will suffer of this competition that doesn't concern them and were force into. She made the Sweets Kingdom time run faster than the human world's one, a month there will only be an hour here".

"That is insane" gasped Ichigo, knowing fully that even if Julian talked in general he was directing his words to her "And by the way, it does concern us. After all, the sweet spirits are our friends".

"Then you'll help?" Shanti questioned hopefully.

The three patisseries shared a look and then nodded with a smile on their faces, before looking back at the two residents of the Sweets Kingdom "Count us in!". 


	7. A sweet battle part 1

"What should we do now?" Lemon asked when everyone had finally decided to help out Julian.

"We go to back to Ichigo's uncle's shop" answered the sweet's prince "The oven of the shop acts like a portal to the sweet's kingdom when it is driven by the right kind of magic".

"And let me guess, you have that 'right kind of magic'" commented Ichigo dryly.

Everyone looked at her in shock, not expecting sweet good Ichigo to act like that. Well, everyone but Vanilla and Julian who knew her well enough to know that the prince's lies hurt her so much to make her behave like that.

"Yes, I do" sighed Julian, knowing that he was going to have a lot of work to do to gain back her friendship "Ichigo I know that you are angry at me, and I well deserve that but if we want to win and save the destiny of the sweet's kingdom from the greedy hands of snobby nobles we need to leave our differences behind and work together" Julian exclaimed not knowing what else to do with her right now.

"The problem is not that we have to put aside our 'differences', the real trouble is that we don't just have differences to put behind us but a betrayal!" she exclaimed angrily, but then took a deep breath to calm herself down and then continued talking "But you are right, is I wish to keep on seeing Vanilla and my friends to see their sweet's spirits I need to forget for now how much you hurt me for the greater good".

"Good" Julian replied, gulping hard. Trying to swallow down the pain that her words caused "Shall we get going?".

He lead the way as soon as he got a nod from all of them, they made the way in complete silence. However, it wasn't a comforting silence that they sometimes were having while cooking. This was tense and dark. Luckily it extinguished a bit when they reached the sweet's kingdom. After all, no one could stay moody after they saw such a wonderful place full of life and magic.

"This way" Shanti said, guiding them through a maze of halls of the castle until they reached a huge garden in the heart of said place, where were a lot of sweet's spirits, patisseries and nobles.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first Grand Sweets Tournament!" announced the Sweet's Queen, it seem like Ichigo's team had just gotten in time "The results of this competition will be decisive in the future between the sweets' kingdom and the human world".

"That is a diplomatic way of saying, fail and we're lost" scoffed Nicolas just for his team to hear, the pressure of the situation finally getting to him.

"To decide who are the most worthy we'll let the people of this kingdom choose for us" continued the queen, catching everyone's complete attention "You'll all have enough materials to open your own sweets' shop, at the end of the month there will be a recount of how many people visited and how much money did the shop recollect. Only the twelve best will pass to the second round of the competition".

"Only twelve? But there are so many teams!" exclaimed in a low tone Lemon, looking worriedly.

They've reached their shop, which was still brand new with no modification done even though they've been there for a few hours already. They were all concerned and nervous, especially since they were running on clock. The opening of the shops were all happening in a week.

"This will be hard" said Ichigo, more to herself than to the others. She had the most serious tone than she has ever wore "There has to be at least a hundred teams, and only a dozen will be accepted. We will have to work hard, not only our skills on sweets but also our abilities to attract clients" she sighed worriedly, not being able to conceal it as she wished "We must find an ability that makes us unique, and it doesn't have to be a cooking one. Our competition has more experience and knowledge than us, we would only make a laugh of ourselves".

"What do you propose then?" demanded to know Nicolas.

"She is proposing to use me" a male voice commented. A white small light appeared from under Ichigo's coat, taking the form of a blond spirit with blue eyes and blue wings "So this is the sweets' kingdom, I've always wanted to visit".

Julian and Shanti gasped, being the only ones knowing who, more exactly what, he was. The rest, in exception of Ichigo and Vanilla who already knew, were just looking at the new faery with confused expressions.

"What are you doing with a music spirit?!" exclaimed a shocked and enraged Julian.


	8. A sweet painful past

Ichigo sighed and debated if she should lie or tell the truth of her painful past. Then she remembered how much it hurt her when Julian lied and betrayed their friendship. She then made the decision and vowed to never lie to her friends.

"You see two years ago my family received horrible news, my older brother died..." everyone gasped, surely surprise at the discovery that she once had an older brother. Ichigo never told anyone this since it brought very painful memories "The medics said that it was an accident, he was very tired after training that he fainted while descending the stairs of **Star Academy**. The hit his head received from the floor was fatal. I of course knew differently... before coming to **St. Marie Academy** I was part of the most prestigious art academy of Japan: **Star Academy**. Over there they trained the youngsters to be the best composers, singers, dancers and players of the generation" Ichigo ignored the shocked looks they were shooting her. They didn't know about her other side... about the past she desperately wanted to burry in the ground "Not long before the... the accident my brother had started training with Klaus Cross...".

"Klaus Cross?! The super star Klaus Cross?! Who is known for being the perfect idol? For his perfect dancing, perfect singing, for the perfect way he played his guitar and the perfect songs he composes?!" Lemon-chan exclaimed with literally hearts in her eyes, which dimmed when she noticed the uncharacteristically dark aura that Ichigo was emanating.

"Yes" she almost hissed "Klaus Cross the perfect super star that had to give up her career when he suffered an accident that took his voice away. After a lot of surgeries he was able to speak again, but never sing as he once did. Since then a rumor about the Cross' curse began to circulate, for every artist that went to be his student ended up suffering from an injury that ended their career... in my brother's case his life".

"Ichigo" Vanilla, the only other person I've ever told this, murmured softly pecking my forehead sweetly trying to comfort my aching heart.

"I was a good singer... I _am_ a good singer and my imagination let me wrote amazing lyrics. However, I was an average guitar player and my dancing wasn't very good either. That's way I've never was able to participate in the I **dol Crown Tournament** , which is similar to the **Grand Prix** of our actual schools but bigger because it is live for the whole country and the one that wins it is known as the best idol of Japan. That's why not only **Star Academy** is allowed to enter it, but any artist of Japan that can sing, dance compose _and_ play an instrument. I knew that reason why all those people, my dear brother and even Klaus suffered from almost fatal and fatal injuries was because the training they put their bodies in was a lot for their bodies to support. But even knowing that, for my brother I asked Cross-sensei to be my trainer".

"What?!" Everyone that was there exclaimed in shock and concern, I smiled at the worry of my friends. Liking to know how much I mattered to people.

"Relax, I finished his training without any injury and even won the I **dol Crown Tournament** at the young age of fourteen. Sho here even became a **Court Artist** thanks to that training and me winning the crown as the best idol of Japan. But I lost something even worst than my ability to dance or sing, I lost my passion and desire to be on stage. I lost my love for music..." I shed a solitary tear that sent the message of my pain ten times more if I would have cried my heart out "After receiving my crown I disappeared and changed to a common school, then I met Lucas-sensei and met Vanilla. However, a cause of a promise I made to Cross-sensei I had to compete again in the next I **dol Crown Tournament**. It was a one time appearance, where I was crowned queen once again..." Ichigo was interrupted by the exited squealed of Lemon.

"You are Kazuko Melody!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wait, you are Kazuko Melody? Lemon how didn't you notice before?! She is your favourite idol and you know everything about her!" Nicholas exclaimed at his girlfriend.

"It's because not only did I used a stage name but also used a mask so no one would know who I really was. After all I wasn't the one on stage, but it was my brother. I did all these for him, not for me" Ichigo answered for her friend "But this is not important right now, as I was saying before we need something different from the other teams..".

"We need you and your voice" Julian ended for her.

Once Ichigo loved the idea that she had someone who knew her so much... now, not that much. However, she noticed how much Julian was suffering from how difficult things were in our friendship. As Ichigo wasn't meant to hold grudges she was starting to forgive him, but the wound was still fresh enough that things couldn't just kiss and forgive so soon. At least not yet...

"You have a song that we can use?!" Lemon asked excitedly.

"No, not yet" she replied.

"But that's why I am here" Sho added when he saw the downfall expressions of the rest of the team.

"While you are working on the design of the café I will be composing, I'll help when the menu has to be decided" Ichigo stated "But there is just one request I will make... the name of the café has to be Buono".


	9. A sweet battle part 2

"You still haven't forgiven me, have you?" Julian asked Ichigo, voice soft and full of regret. Regret of using her, of not telling her the truth earlier.

"No, I haven't" she answered, getting ready for her great presentation.

She was nervous, it's been a while since she sang in front of people. Specially for such an important event.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He tried again, watching their teammates put the last touches to the café- not being brave enough to look at her face.

"With time" she replied after a while "But you have to prove me that you are my friend, first"

"I am!" He exclaimed, hating that she wouldn't believe him.

"I don't know that! You used me, making me trust you, making me believe that you were helping me because you saw talent on me and because you were my friend. But you did it for your own gain! I believed in me again, because of you... and you used me..." her voice broke, at the edge of tears "Now leave me, I have to get ready and you keep on interrupting me"

Julian looked at his friend... the one he loved and it broke his heart, how much he had broken her. He sighed, but did as she wished and left her to her own. As he walked away, Ichigo looked around the place. It was so different to what she would have liked it to be... but at the same time it felt so right.

The place was decorated in a modern North American way, in silver and black colors. The sweets they had chosen for the menu, weren't prepared in the normal way, they were decorated in a cool and fun way- searching for the entertainment and the fun. Of course, they also are delicious! There was even a karaoke on a small stage!

Ichigo had tried to ignore this side of her for a long time. After all, she could still her sensei screaming at her ear, telling her what a horrible artist she was. That if she wasn't perfect she was no one. That good is not good enough. No matter how many times she was crowned queen, or how many times she beat her, and other people's, records. It reached a point that she forgot what fun meant, she forgot the excitement of just getting on stage having a good time and enjoying the smiles she put on other's faces. It became about how may fans she had, how many prizes she got, about how perfect she was.

But still... it was part of her. Some part of Ichigo missed the feeling of being on stage and just having fun. The decoration of the café reminded her of her time in Star Academy. It made her think of her old friends, rivals and schoolmates. Think of what they were doing and what is of their lives now. She hasn't seen them in a long time.

 _Maybe I should pay them a visit. It's been a year now. Also, they are not to fault about my sensei's actions._ Ichigo thought, hopefully.

Before she knew it, it was time for her performance to attract people to their café.

**Cafe Buono, by Buono:**

_Ciao! Hey, do you know? Around that corner, see_

_Is the cafe that everyone in the class has been talking about_

_Ciao! This way! The girl on the billboard, yeah_

_Is me, the cutest girl in town_

Ichigo jumped on the sides of a fountain, in the middle of the plaza- where all the cafe's, built for the competition, were surrounding it. Everyone together, turned to look at the pretty brunet smiling brightly at them in happiness- a happiness only given by the chance to have a crowd to sing for once again, after so long.

_We recommend the donuts and caffe¨ latte_

_Chocolate mint ice cream_

_Napoletana and omu-rice_

_And the pizza margherita!_

A bright white pinkish light began glowing around her, a sign that she could reach for the music magic reserved only for Music Spirits of the court, and artists who have great talent and a pure heart. Only when an artist was able to open her heart completely, while a presentation, and synchronize her feelings with the ones of the crowd observing them, it's when they are able to touch the music magic. That's a gift Ichigo always had, ever since her first performance- the reason why her sensei recluted her.

_If you get hungry, say Buono! A password that fills you with energy_

_It'll make you smile right away when you're worried or down_

_Just come on in, Buono! Any time is fine_

_We'll always be here, so come on, tuck in_

Every time she said Buono, she place her right pointing finger on the same side cheek, and her smile grew bigger- something that made (Julian) gape at, not believing someone's lips could be stretched so much. On the second Buono, the crowd followed her lead and placed their right pointing finger on the same side cheek, and smiled having fun.

_My dad, who cooks better than the best chefs_

_Always says a full stomach makes a full heart_

_And my food-loving, pretty mum_

_Says eating a lot makes you pretty_

You could see some mothers and fathers nodding in accordance at the lyrics, making their children blush embarrassedly and their friends to laugh at their expense- but not with malice, instead it was in companionship.

_When we've made the espresso_

_We prepare the pasta_

_From the moment we open, ahh, there's a nice smell_

_We take a quick taste for ourselves, a little isn't enough_

Her movements were full of grace, something that surprised her team- cause Ichigo is very well known for her clumsiness. But on the stage... she owned it, it was as if she was another person. The beat took control of her movements, making her move almost automatically at the compass, and her voice flew melodiously with every note.

_It's fit for a king, Buono! I want to eat this and that and everything_

_Our recipes for a menu of happiness are still a secret only we know_

_We love seeing you enjoy it, Buono! You're not done yet!_

_Moderation? Don't say that, come on, tuck in_

This time people didn't wait for the second Buono, they sang along the word 'Buono' and repeated Ichigo's movements. Everyone was so into the performance that they forgot what they were principally here for. Luckily, Ichigo would remind them of that at the end...

However, for her team's own gain.

_Put your finger to your cheek and say Buono! A magic word that fills you with energy_

_It'll make you smile right away when you're worried or down_

_Just come on in, Buono! Any time is fine_

_We'll always be here, so come on, tuck in_

At the end of the song Julian's team's spirits flew high and threw pamphlets for their café, to the wind to carry all over the plaza. A lot of the spectators caught them, for then give to their friends and familiars to enjoy.

"We hope you all enjoyed the performance! I'll be here every morning for the following week, but if you want to listen more of my music in my team's café: Buono- there will be my music playing all day. Please, come in and enjoy our sweets with us!" With that said, Ichigo bowed at the crowd- which went wild, as they always do at the end of her performances- and popped of the fountain.

She headed towards her café, with half the multitude behind her, the rest deciding to wait until later to see how good her team's sweets were. That day was a great success and so the following six. Before they knew it, time passing fast as they sang and cooked all day, they had won the first round of the competition with the most sales. They even had recurrent costumers!

It was a good start, but Julian reminded them not to get cocky since this was just the start. Also, they still had to face the one who wanted the rules of the kingdom to change- who are not afraid to play dirty to get what they want.


	10. Sweet battle part 3

"Wow... just wow..." Nicholas kept on repeating, making the rest of the team want to hit him- but none blamed him... what Julian just told him was world moving.

"I still can't believe it... only thirty teams are left!!!" Lemon-chan exclaimed, stunned as her friend and boyfriend.

"Yes. We, team leaders, just found out this morning. The first test was so difficult, because they wanted to eliminate as many participants as they could. More than two thirds are gone, only leaving... well, us thirty" Julian told them "I knew that those bastards were planning something! That's why I was so keen on finding a secret weapon to make our café special" he cursed under his breath.

"Managing a café isn't easy guys, what you did was exceptional!! You found a theme and exploited it. You made the costumers adore you and want to come back for more. And the sweets were delicious!!! It was a job well done" Julian congratulate them.

The team and their **Sweet Spirits** blushed, happy for the praise of their leader. Even Ichigo, who still was mas at him- but was starting to understand his reasons. Those they were going against, are horrible! They had to be stopped, Ichigo couldn't be angry at Julian for just trying to stop them. Could she?

"What's the next challenge?" the brunet patisserie asked, softer than she ever did since she found out the truth.

Julian smiled at that, hopeful that maybe not all was lost with her "It's a treasure hunt" he told them look at him puzzled "You see, they will give us a list of ingredients that we have to find in the **Sweets' Kingdom** 's Forest. Only the first ten teams that finish, will be able to get to the semi-finals" those news made them gulp nervously "Relax, I know that we will be victorious!"

They looked at each other, calmer this time at his excited encouragement, starting to believe that maybe they could make it...

It’s a pity it didn’t last long…

 _We can’t do this! We just can’t!!!_ The three of them exclaimed in their heads as their roamed through the forest searching for their **Sweet Spirits**.

The bastards that they were going against, in the **Sweets’ Kingdom** Court, saw them as a threat- after winning the first challenge with flying colors, and having the prince by their side- so they decided to eliminate them. When they noticed that they finished first- again!, they decided to kidnap their **Sweet Spirits**. They couldn’t cross the finish line without the WHOLE team, counting the **Sweet Spirits.**

Ichigo and her friends didn’t care anymore about the competition, they just wanted their friends back- safe and sound. They were frightened and tired, they just wanted to forget about this whole fiasco and go back home. They’ve been going though the forest for an hour now, and nothing. Until, Julian finally got the answer.

“I know what to do!” He exclaimed “Shon, get out and give me a hand! I’ll need to use you as our personal GPS. You see, spirits, of any kind, can be ‘sense’ the other and now where to find them. But the difference that each kind has a different frequency, that’s why Sho- being a music one- cannot feel our friends. However, if I use my magic- as the Prince of the **Sweets’ Kingdom** \- I will be able to change his frequency for a little bit and help us find them!” Everyone cheered at the explanation, and hoped things would work out as they had planned this time.

It did.

They got their **Sweet Spirits** back in time, and crossed the finish line with all the ingredients. They got in seventh place, much to their displeasure, but were glad they had made it at all- even with their… inconvenient.

At least, now they knew they had to be more careful. Next time, they might not make it through.


	11. Sweet battle part 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of the **Sweets' Kingdom** , I am here to announce the semifinals' challenge!" Julian's mother announced "The ten remaining teams will be divided into two, the first five and the last five. Each team will have to create a sweet that represents your team, then it will be judge for it's originality, how much it fits the consign and it's taste. Any ingredients you need to use, are in the stuff you recollected on the last challenge. Everyone will have five hours before the next battle will begin, good luck everyone!" with that said she was gone.

"Any ideas?" Nicholas asked, once they had reached a secluded area. So, no one would try to steal their ideas or try to kidnap them... again- Ichigo learned that the hard way, both times.

"I believe that we have to make a wedding cake! That's Ichigo-senpai's thing, and then for Julian-san we can cover it and make some decorations with chocolate. To represent you, we can add some bombones filled with alcohol... or we can use the técnico you just perfected- the one in which you can freeze alcohol so it will look like caramel. That can work for amazing decorations. And, lastly, for me, the cake can be of lemon base. That we we are all representing our fields in the sweets' world!" Lemon-chan exclaimed excitedly, making all stop and look at her amazed at the incredible idea.

"That's perfect, love!" Her boyfriend praised, picking her up to spin her around and then peck her lips softly, after he had put her down.

"What's left is deciding what theme and design the wedding cake should be. Any ideas Ichigo?" Julian asked her, the one that always has a creative and charming idea "Ichigo?" He repeated, concerned when he noticed the thoughtful expression on her face.

"I might have one, but it's a gamble. We'll have to make the equations perfectly, otherwise the design won't hold on and everything on the cake will fall apart" she told her team, seriously.

They looked at each other worriedly, not knowing what to say at that. They just nodded, after all Ichigo never failed them- her plans always went through and she thrived to victory every time. Decided to win, and prove those who have tried to put them down, how wrong they are about them, they put their hands to work and made the best of the time they had left before the challenge.

When they heard the bell, signaling the end of their time, tehy looked at each other nervously, gulping hard and looking for strength on the other. If they didn't win this, they won't make it to the finals and they'll lose their **Sweet Spirits**... their best friends.

The first ones to go were the group A, the first five teams that finished the last challenge. All of them were very talented, but specially the one representing France. Even though, all of them made delicious sweets, the Frenchs pulverized the other four teams, taking the victory home. It made Julian's team afraid, because if they ended up passing to the finals they would be going against them. It specially scared Ichigo, who reminded her defeat against Tennouji-senpai's team- she didn't want to fail her team like that again.

Shortly, after the first group was over, group B gathered to face their challenge. The **Sweets Spirits** of Julian's team were in guard those hours, while the rest were preparing their cake design, making sure that no one would try to attack them... again. Luckily, no one tried to take their ingredients away.

It was hard, that's for sure. They had little time to prepare it, no time to practice it and the design was so complicated, that they were afraid it will end up in pieces and not holding up. But they had to stick with it, it was the only way to impress the judges- such a creative wedding cake will surely give them the victory.

Before tehy knew it, the cake was finished, just in time for the bell to ring- signaling the ending of the teams' times and the start of the judging process. One by one the teams presented their sweets, why they thought it matched the consign and the judges tasted them, before scoring each one of them. Until, it was Julian's team's time.

"We decided to create a wedding cake, in honor of Ichigo's specialization. Then the base of the cake was decided to be lemon, for Lemon-san, the chocolate couverture and chocolate roses were to symbolize me. Lastly, but not least, the heart bombones, with a heart of liquor were made by Nicholas. Also, he added a new ability he gained recently, he filled the mascarpone teapot figurine with a hot, caramelized alcohol mix. There's also the same mix on the mascarpone teacups, but instead of being hot and in a liquid form- as in the teapot-, it's frozen and in a gel texture" Julian explained, in representation of his team "We call it: 'The Wonders of Love'."

The public gasped at the creation. It looked as if the team tried to add so many things on the cake at the same time, something that looked chaotic and out of place. But at the same time so in order and good, as if it had always meant to be together. Using **Alice in Wonderland** as a theme for the wedding cake was a great idea! It represented the team perfectly, four people and didn't know each other, pushed down the rabbit hole and into a whole new world. Facing the adventures that come together. Even though they are very different from each other, they still made it look as if nothing should be changed. 

The judges were able to see that, and for that they chose Ichigo and Lemon's idea as the winner of group B. Everyone cheered for the prince and his team, they had made it to the finals! However, things weren't over. They still had to face the French team and made look out for the haters that wanted to bring them down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link for my Tumblr page, where you can find the photo of the cake Ichigo's team baked for the semi-finals: https://68.media.tumblr.com/0d1976f197e8afa10ff839c1f809d938/tumblr_ovvlrbfg7l1two89to1_500.jpg


	12. Sweet battle part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cake and the petites gateaux are taken from the chapter 34 from the 'Yumeiro Patisserie' manga. With a few modifications of the ingredients used.

"Ah" sighed Amano Ichigo, as she sat on a rock by a beautiful lake next to the palace.

"You know, we should stop meeting like this" a voice commented behind her "You sighing, sadly and me startling you at the end" Ichigo just smiled to herself and didn't bother to turn around. Julian moved towards her and sat next to her "What's bothering you now?"

"I miss home, I miss my family, I miss my friends... I miss..." she started to answer, but then stoped herself when she noticed what she was about to say.

"You miss Kashino-san" Julian ended for her, with a sad sigh of his own "Don't worry, this will end up soon and you'll be by his side soon" he tried to assure her, even if it broke her heart the idea of seeing him at another boy's side.

"I know that... but even then why would he chose me over all those beautiful girls?!" Ichigo exclaimed, a hint of jealousy and defeat on her voice.

"That's not a way to talk! You are Amano Ichigo, the girls who finished Cross-sensei's training, the girl who in a year has managed to become such an incredible patisserie, THE girl who has lead this team to the finals of an international competition with the best patisserie teams- of our age- in the world! Don't put yourself down, you are an amazing girl and Kashino would be an idiot not to notice it. So, don't worry. When you get back to the human world finish with your studies and pass all the tests you have left, so you can be next to your team" Julian encouraged her.

"It's good to have you back... _friend_ " Ichigo told him, making his day- even if they didn't win, he would be happy because he got his friend back.

"Let's get back inside" with that said, they both headed back towards the castle.

Their team, then, began their hard work to make this final battle into their best work... _ever_. It didn't take long before they had to put down their instruments and face the music. It was no or never, they're could lose everything or win it all... let's just say that they were a bit nervous.

The challenge consisted on making a cake that represents the royal court of the **Sweets' Kingdom** , and then four petites gateaux- one for each member- that represents them and their relationship with their **Sweet Spirit**. The royal court and their royal patisseries are going to be the judge this time.

The royal patisseries had such incredible skills that put other to shame, you could see one of their cakes and think they were a beautiful sculpture. Also, 'The tower of royalty', cake made from the French Team had the Japan one very nervous. Specially since they discovered that Shanty was working with them, to end the relationship between the **Sweets' Kingdom** and the Human World. That broke Julian's heart, after all Shanty was his mentor since he was a kid. But then he shook it off, and made sure to make Shanty regret his decision of betraying him.

When it was their turn- to present the cake- Ichigo was so nervous that she began to stutter. But Julian was there for her, and grabbed her hand in and squeezed it in an supportive action. After taking a deep breath, Ichigo presented 'Together by your side'- made in honor of the beautiful kingdom that brought friends and happiness to the Japan team.

When the petites gateaux match started, Ichigo got even more and more nervous. The royal court adored the ones made from the French team and were singing praises to them. It's been a while since Ichigo felt like this... so weak and new. It was as if only now did she realize the seriousness of the situation.

The first one was Lemon-chan, with her:  **Sandwich Créme Pastry**.

"It's actually green and yellow!" Someone exclaimed.

"That's because we used mint tea and lemons. The two different colors of creme are topped with lemon and mint tea, to represent the vast resources of this country" Lemon-chan explained, almost sighing relieved when people began commenting how good the texture and combination tasted.

Next came Nicholas, with his:  **Egg Flower**.

"If you pour my signature cocktail on top, a beautiful rose will come from within the egg" Nicholas informed them.

"Wow, it is really a rose!" A fairy exclaimed enchanted by it "It is also very convenient for fairies to eat"

"He he, it is not only delicious but rather interesting as well" someone else praised the Japan team.

The nerves were calming down, they began to believe that they could make it. That they had a chance to win.

The third one to present their work, was Julian, with his: **White Frosted Cake**.

"There are chocolate layers in the cake. Please enjoy the smooth creamy richness of the chocolate" the prince told the judge.

"The texture of teh cake is smooth and seamless... when paired up with the soft and fluffy sponge base, it tastes heavenly!" A woman exclaimed delighted by the delicious treat.

When it came to Ichigo's turn, she was frozen. She didn't know it what would people think about her **Swiss Roll** , or if it would be good enough. But Vanilla was by her side, so she relaxed a but and began talking:

"Sorry for the wait, but the last pastry is a swiss roll made with strawberries and vanilla. The cake palace you just saw, was made using these swiss rolls. The pink of the swiss roll symbolizes the rosy glow of the sun behind the palace"

They were a bit reclutant to believe it would taste so good, after all it was a simple cake. However, as soon as they had a taste no one could stop themselves and asked for another slice immediately. They loved it!

With that said, it was no surprise to discover that the ones winning the competition was the Japan team...


	13. Sweet epilogue

"I am so proud of you, darling!" The queen told her son "You did it. I knew you could do it"

"Thanks, mom" Julian replied "Is there something you would like to tell my friends?"

"Of course, since you won the competition and made it posible for the Sweet Spirits to continue their expeditions to the Human World. The four of you will be studying in France" the Queen told the Japan team.

"Wow... thank you so much!" Ichigo thanked her.

"But there is a small problem, your highness" Lemon started.

"We both already study at France" Nicholas ended for his girlfriend.

"And I want to stay here and learn everything I need to become the next king" Julian added afterwards.

"Then Amano-san can go to France and she can choose for three other students from Japan to accompany her to France" the Queen told them "Enjoy the rest of the festivity!"

"Did you... did you have anything to do with that?!" Ichigo demanded to know, facing Julian.

"I might have had an influence for the part of letting you chose the three vacant places to go to France, but your place... that, you won on your own. Now let's enjoy the festivity, before we have to go back to study and work"

"We?" Vanilla asked, hopefully.

"Yes, we. We started this together, and we'll finish it together. When you skip a year, then I'll come back to my kingdom" Julian answered.

Nothing else was said, nothing else was needed to be said. The group of friends just continued celebrating their victory and the safety of the spirit-human alliance.

**-Meanwhile at the Kashino manor-**

"Did you call for me?" Makoto asked his parents, who were sitting at the living-room with his sister. It was an odd scene, Makoto couldn't even recall the last time they had all been in the same room together.

"We wanted to apologize" Makoto's father informed his son, who was shocked at the answer "We judged you and your uncle wrongly. We always thought studying to be a patisseire was a joke, we never stopped to think about the effort you and your uncle must have put in it. We never stopped to think about how important it was to you, about the incredible things that you are able to create"

"From...from where did this come from?" Makoto asked after a while, still stunned by the change of character of his parents. He gazed at his older sister and flashed her a hesitant smile, thinking that she might have had something to do with it all.

"We went to a wedding recently, and met a friend of yours from the academy. When we praised her for the incredible wedding cake she baked, she gave _you_ all the credit- for pushing her to be better, for chalenging her, for guiding her, fro being the best friend she could have ever asked for. I don't think she knew who we were, but we could easily see the admiration Amano Ichigo has for you, son" his mother answered, not noticing the blush decorating Makoto's cheeks at the thought of the girls he secretly loves "Then we called your uncle and the academy, asked them about your attitude and abilities- they sang praises of you... chocolate prince. We are so proud of you, Makoto. And so sorry we didn't see it earlier... could you make us something to finally be able to see what an amazing patisserie everyone keeps telling us you are?"

Makoto has never been his parents so... shy? So, he only nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Not wanting them to see him cry, he was so happy that they finally accepted him... and all thanks to Ichigo. He couldn't stop thinking of her all summer, and now he had an excuse to go to see her. After all, how could he keep his feelings to himself when she comes and resolves all the problems between his parents and him with only a conversation?

So, after Makoto finishes baking them an Opera cake and his parents sang their own praises to him. He asked them for permisos to visit Ichigo, which they gave him immediately- Makoto was surprise at not having to fight for it, but then figured out it was because of the guilt his parents must be feeling and the desire to win him back. 

Flash forward, a few days later, he was standing outside Ichigo's uncle's store and was hesitant to enter. It took Chocolate pushing him inside for him to ENTER.

"Could you please wait for a minute? I'll attend you soon" the sweet voice of Ichigo came from the back of the store.

As if being called, Makoto headed towards the origin of the voice and was left breathless by seeing the amazing wedding cake Ichigo was finishing- it was a four layers cake, covered in white chocolate, decorated with two white chocolate flowers and had white chocolate covered strawberries placed all over it. Makoto was stunned by the incredible improvement in Ichigo's skills in such a short amount of time. No wonder why his parents were smitten by her cake, it was beautiful and elegant! 

 _It's good to see she finally found her specialization_ , Makoto thought happily.

"That looks like the perfect cake for our wedding" Kashino thought out loud, before he could stop himself.

Ichigo was startled and turned around fastly, only to find a blushing and embarrassed Makoto- who couldn't believe he said that out loud and wishing for the ground to swallow him.

"I was thinking the exact thing" Ichigo replied, breathlessly.

Makoto's eyes widened at her confession, at _his_ confession. But was glad that there was no more words needed. He stepped closer to her, slowly to give her time to get out if needed... but she didn't need it. Soon they were kissing and thinking that things couldn't be even more perfect. 

If only he knew that soon they'll be studying in their dream academy in Paris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Tumblr page link for the cake she is finishing when Makoto interrupts her: http://kurenohikari.tumblr.com/image/165155911078


End file.
